Love Anew
by MegaMindGoddess
Summary: Roxanne didn't have feelings for Megamind anymore. Even after the whole tighten incident, becoming the hero and saving her life countless times. Why now? Where did these feelings go? This is where the story starts. Sad start but it turns out good.


"I don't love you Megamind!" her voice echoed in his head after leaving her apartment with tears and so much hurt in his heart. This was suppose to be a wonderful even of dinner and a movie but it all turned sour when Roxanne told him she did not have the same feelings as he had for her. His heart sank, felt like it was ripped out and crushed. Megamind made his way to the lobby, not even bothering to stare at her doorman. Carolos heard it all, but didn't dare to ask. Before Megamind went out the door, he starred back whipping away the tears she had made him shed. He whipped them dry, "I don't need her." was the last thing he said in her apartment building. He took his leave in a huff. Carolos watched the alien get into his car and storm away.

During the drive back to the lair, Megamind decided to turn on the radio to forget about all what happen. When he came to a station, "broken wings" began playing. Megamind allowed it to play, turning the volume up on max. Nothing mattered at the moment, not even the one he once loved.

_Take these broken wings,_

_and learn to fly again_

_learn to live so free._

_And when we hear the voices sing,_

_the book of love will open up and let us in._

_Take these broken wings..._

_Baby, I thing tonight_

_we can take what was wrong_

_and make it right. _

This almost made him want to cry again, but he kept telling himself she don't love you anymore let it go. Moments later he was back in the lair. Minion could see the look of his face when Megamind got out of the car. Something didn't go right; Minion could see it all over his friend face.

"Sir, everything all right?" he dared to ask.

"She doesn't love me!" Megamind shouted, "she don't love me…." he fell onto his knees.

"Why? What happen?" Minion rushed to his friend side.

Megamind face turned away from Minion, the sound of silence filled the lair.

"Sir?' Minion tried one more time to get his friend to explain, but as he attempted to kneel down next to Megamind, without warning Minion was pushed away. Not to cause anymore worry to Minion, Megamind quickly got up and ran to the long hallway that led to his room.

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted back, than a loud slam echoed.

Minion had no idea what went on at Roxanne apartment. Why did she not have feelings for Megamind anymore? After he has done so much for her. What will become of him now? Minion feared he'll become evil again, only this time he might hurt the citizens.

"Oh no, I better do something and quick." Minion quickly went to go retrieve his cellphone from his bedroom. Just to be safe and not allowing Megamind to hear, he closed the door. He dialed Roxanne number and waited for her to pick up.

Long minute of waiting, her soft voice answered, "hello?"

"Hi it's me Minion."

"Hi Minion." she replied back, sounding like she was still crying, "what do you need?"

"Miss Ritchi I want to know happen between you and sir." A heavy sigh echoed in the phone, "It's over. What more you want to know Minion?!" she sounded annoyed this time. Which she was never annoyed by Minion, because he was always so respectful and kind to her. Something about her was off, way off. Roxanne was never the type of person to sound hateful. She has her tempers, but never the point she sounded like a bitch. That's how to describe her over the phone.

"Whoa Miss Ritchi, no need to get all upset but sir is in his room. I wanted to know what happen."

"Ugh! Forget it! I don't care about him! He needs to get over himself Minion! Leave me alone!"

"So you don't care what happens to him?" keeping his voice calm, trying not to raise back.

"No I don't!" the line cuts out. Minion pulled the phone away from his fish tank and just sat there. Is this what happen? He wondered. She raised her voice and broke Megamind heart. Suddenly a loud crash was heard down the hall. Minion quickly rushed out of his room only to find broken pieces of picture frames scattered everywhere.

"Sir?"

Minion continues hearing shreds of paper being torn and more things thrown out into the hallway.

"Stop Sir!" he runs quickly into Megamind room, before anything was destroyed.

"She don't love me!" he shreds another picture. Minion looks down; feeling the pain like Megamind was feeling.

"Sir, please don't hurt yourself over this." he begins to cry, "I don't want to see you dead somewhere because of her. Let it go. Let yourself heal."

"Too late!" Megamind gets close to Minion tank showing the damage he did on his arm.

"No don't do that! Give the blade! Now!" Minion demanded angrily.

"I threw it out…." he tried to lie.

"Sir, give it to me." Minion demanded again. Megamind reached behind his pocket and handed over the small razor blade.

"Now go sit on the bed, so I can clean up your wound."

Megamind didn't argue anymore and did what he was told. While waiting on Minion, he looked at the damage he has caused. Pictures shredded, frames shattered, stuff animals torn apart, everything she has ever given him was destroyed. During his destruction phase, he had thoughts of reconsidering of being Metro City hero. What was the point? The girl of his dreams had broken his heart, chewed and spit it out like it was nothing. After Minion had grab some gauze and the antibacterial spray and a hot rag for Megamind wound that he caused himself, he sat next to his friend, placing his gorilla hand on his shoulder, "You'll be alright sir, I'm here for you. Please don't hurt yourself anymore." He comforts his friend. Minion than takes the hot rag and cleans up the blood that was still going down Megamind arm.

"I may not know what she has said to you exactly or what made her break up with you. But you can't let it destroy you." Megamind lets out a low hiss from the sting of the antibacterial spray, "Ow," he complains, "You did that yourself." Minion places three gauzes on his wound, than uses the white bandage tape to hold them in place.

"Now that's taken care of, why don't you go out and get some air. I will clean the mess up." He offered kindly. Megamind just nods to his best friend offer.

"Good. But be back. No later than 10."

"Right."

The moment Megamind had left from the lair Minion went right to the cleaning. It was a mess, like a big wind come through the lair. As far as big messes, Minion had no problem cleaning it right up. He's sure to have it done before Megamind returns.

"Here I am again, outside." He said to himself. Megamind walked down the long sidewalk, passing strangers as he went. Some greeted him, but he didn't bother to greet back. To depressed to even care, too heartbroken to say one word, a lost of words would describe what he was feeling right now. Megamind couldn't even look at other couples passing by. It was too painful. He started to run, run away from all the people, the hurt he was feeling, everything. He ran as far as his feet could carry him. Not a breath of wind could stop him. He ran and ran, no idea where.

~Bump~

"Hey!" a female voice snapped out loud. Megamind had no idea he had bumped into someone. He was running so fast, he wasn't paying attention.

"I am so sorry!" He notices the woman on the ground, "I was running so fast."

She stands to her feet and sees the blue alien in front of her. Both gasped. He could believe what he was seeing, a blue female alien. She was blue just like him. How? He was the last of his kind, or so he thought.

"Um you just going to stand there?" she asked, watching his jaw drop.

"How could-?" he couldn't finish.

"…this be possible?" she finishes his question, "Well where to begin. Oh I was sent here."

"Please tell me, is there more like us?"

"I'm afraid not Megamind."

"How do you know my name?"

"Please your name was all over T.V. Metro Man death, tighten. I've seen it all."

This shocked Megamind, another blue alien was standing here right in front of him and it was a female, gorgeous one to. Her hair was blond, long and straight, her eyes icy blue, her lips and cheeks purple like his. Amazing body too, she was skinny, tall, had good size breasts that he couldn't stop starring at and curves so damn sexy.

"Well hope to run into you again, without knocking me down" she insults him and walks pass him. "Wait!" he turns around quickly to stop her, "What's your name beautiful?" he complements her. She kind of laughs, "Goddess."

He steps a little closer to her, "….would it be to much to ask you to go out for a coffee sometime?" nervously he fidgets with his fingers. Goddess stands frozen for a second, than shrugs, "Sure, what time?"

"Give me your number and I'll give you a call."

"How about you give me yours, that way I could set it up. I have a busy schedule."

"555-234-8945."

"Hold on," she pulls out her cellphone from her back pocket, "okay so 555-234-8945, correct?"

"Yes, call me or text. Which ever you prefer."

"Okay Megamind, I'll see you later."

"Take care goddess."

She just smiles and than walks on. Megamind was feeling happy again and could not wait to tell Minion what just happen. In fact, he started running back to the lair.

Authors note: How did I do? Leave Reviews.


End file.
